


Memorial Day, Part Three

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Not to mourn the passing of dead comrades, but to praise them. </i><br/> </p><p><b>Prompt:</b> Steve: Memorial Day.<br/><b>Setting:</b> 1997-2002, The Navy/Individual Augmentee/Office of Naval Intellegence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day, Part Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JK Ashavah (ashavah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts).



> A set of 100 Word Prompts for Hawaii Five-0. 
> 
> **Prompt:** Steve: Memorial Day.  
>  **Setting:** 1998-2003, The Navy/Individual Augmentee/Office of Naval Intellegence

Sea duty, with IA and ONI, is eighty percent of his next half decade, and almost all holidays, including Days of Remembrance, are spent at sea. Especially when he has no need for Shore Duty. But they don’t forget. 

Even after twelve hour shifts, standing through to a storm’s calm, with the swells still battering the sides, slicking the skin, no one forgets. Convening in pressed dress to listen to Commanding Officer’s give speeches. 

Not to mourn the passing of dead comrades, but to praise them. 

To raise a hand and salute the finest of ends, a remembrance of honor.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt suggestion you'd like me to do leave it in the comments. Any character, most pairings (I can't promise all, but I can try), any prompt/time period/etc.


End file.
